Selca Love - First Love
by SarangRyeong9
Summary: Yesung yang berselca dengan adiknya namun tak sengaja menampilkan gambaran seorang yeoja yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan manis. "Siapa namamu aggashi?" / "Kim... Kim Ryeowook imnida" / "Sampai bertemu lagi Kim Ryeowook" / "Ya Tuhan! Yesung?" (Summary Gagal) Lets Read :-)
1. Chapter 1

Selca Love - First Love Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung Summary : Ryeowook dan Yesung yang suka mengambil selca. Dan pada suatu hari mereka mengambil selca bersama, siapa yang tahu bahwa perasaan mulai tumbuh dihati mereka masing-masing Yesung yang notabenenya sebagai penyanyi terkenal di Korea bahkan seluruh dunia, dan semua orang didunia juga tahu kalau Yesung atau namja yang bernama Lengkap Kim Jong Woon ini sangat suka mengambil Sel-Ca atau Self Camera dengan gaya-gaya yang menurutnya manis dan keren, tak ayal juga sang adik yang sedang tidur menjadi 'Model' SelCa-Nya. Pada suatu hari ia mendapatkan libur untuk beberapa hari dan dimamfaatkan Yesung untuk liburan ke Jepang bersama adik kesayangannya. Kim JongJin. Bahkan dibandara sekalipun ia tak lupa mengambil selca bersama adiknya. Benar-benar tukang photo, eh?

"Hyung? Siapa yeoja ini? Kenapa ada diphoto Kita?" tanya JongJin pada Yesung, Yesung me-zoom kan photo itu dan memperhatikan yeoja yang tak sengaja terkena jepretan photo dengan efek kontras kegelapan itu. 'Neomo Yeppo' batin Yesung saat melihat gadis berambut panjang dan menggunakan setelan jas putih, bukan, ia bukan pagawai kantoran namum memang itu style yeoja cantik nan mungil tapi tinggi itu.

"Eh? Aggashi, mian.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung saat yeoja yang disamping adiknya itu akan beranjak. Yeoja itu tampak kaget karena ia baru saja diajal bicara oleh Pnyanyi terkenal binaan SM-Ent. Gadis itu membulat lucu.

"Bisa kita berselca bersama?" ajak Yesung lagi, Dan gadis itu terkejut lagi, kekesalannya menunggu keluarganya menjemput perlahan hilang karena ia bertemu dengan idolanya, dan parahnya lagi idolanya itu mengajaknya ber Selca bersama. Siapa yang tidak bahagia. Tak ada ruginya ia menunggu kakak dan kedua orang tuanya itu dan akhirnya impiannya terwujud bertemu dengan penyanyinya tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sedikitpun.

"Aggashi?" kata Yesung melambaikan tangan mungilnya dihadapannya in

i 'Ya Tuhan? Yesung?'

"Siapa namamu Aggashi?" tanya Yesung, gadis itu menelan ludahnya

"Kim Ryeowook, panggil saja Wookie" kata Gadis itu bernama Kim Ryeowook. Yesung mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu di Namstan Tower tiga hari lagi Kim Ryeowook, aku ada syuting disana dan kau harus datang menemuiku, aku juga menunggumu. Oh iya apa kau sudah memfollow twitterku?" tanya Yesung tak memperdulikan raut wajah Ryeowook yang memerah karena malu.

"Ba-baiklah, dan aku juga sudah memfollow twittermu, tapi kau belum follow back aku." jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup

"Baiklah"

Kim Ryeowook pov

Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam, ooh tidak aku semalam bermimpi menikah dengan Yesung, ahhhhh.. Aku harap itu jadi kenyataan Tuhan! Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini, aku harus mencatat tanggal dan hari ini. Selasa 12 Maret 2013. Aku semakin mencintaimu Kim Jong Woon. Apa lagi itu, Selcanya bersamaku menempelkan pipi. Pipinya sangat halus, dan dia juga wangi, ya ampun kenapa aku bisa menjadi gila begini hanya gara-gara pria itu. Calm Down Wookie, tarik nafas dan buang secara perlahan, huh!

Saatnya menunggu keluargaku menjemput, ck lama sekali. Dari pada menunggu lama lebih baik aku membuka akun twitterku dan tampillah nama yang aku yakini hanya ada satu di Korea. Kim Ryeowook, gadis mungil ini sangat cantik dan imut. Hahaha.. Kya! Yesung mem follow back twitterku, aaaa.. Senangnya, Love U more lah buat Yesung chagi. Hahahah.. Dan apalagi ini? Dia, mengupload selcanya tadi, huh senangnya kau. Kim Ryeowook adik seorang Kim Ryeonggu. Ya aku ini kembar tau, kembar yang spesial karena satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi yeoja kami sama-sama lahir di Jam yang sama, yaitu 21-Juni-1985 jam 5:26 Pagi. Dan kami itu sangat takut dengan gelap. Ya walaupun oppaku itu namja tapi dia namja uke. Hahahh :D

"Wookie" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Oppaku tengah mendekat kearahku aku tak menyambut kedatangannya, aku sedang ngambek kenapa ia telat eoh?

"Hei? My Twinnie, kenapa kau tidak memeluk kembaranmu ini eoh?" tanya Ryeonggie oppa. Aku tak menjawab aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan Deatglareku

Ryeowook pov end

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Ryeowook pada Ryeong yang berada dihadapannya masih dengan membujuk Adiknya ini agar tidak mendiaminya begini

"Maaf, Oppa harus mengerjakan urusan" kata Ryeong membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan penuh penjelasan dan seakan bertanya 'Urusan apa? Apa urusan itu lebih penting dari pada aku?'

"Huh! Baiklah, Oppa baru saja mengantarkan Luna pulang, jangan mendiamiku begini Nae Dongsaeng" kata Ryeong dengan tampang memelas

"Arraseo, kalau oppa begini lagi tak a

kan aku restui hubunganmu dengan yeoja bernama Luna itu, Ryeowook tersenyum lalu membawakan koper sang adik dengan senang hati

.

"Cha, pulang. Aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu Wookie" kata Ryeong, membuat Ryeowook memandangnya berbinar

"Jinjayo? Apa itu?" Ryeong menggeleng

"Ten

tu saja rahasia" kata Ryeong, membuat adiknya ini mempoutkan bibirnya

..

Sementara di Jepang, Yesung tengah memperhatikan photo selca nya dengan gadis dibandara tadi, Kim Ryeowook. Cukup membuat Uri Yesungie menjadi gila sesaat karena tersenyum sendiri.

"Hyung, Hyung" panggil JongJin membuat Yesung menatap laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai adik kesayangannya ini. Yesung mengangkat alisnya seolah berkata 'Wae'

"Aku baru ingat, kalau yeoja yang kau ajak Selca tadi itu Ulzzang, Kim Ryeowook namanya yeoja yang mempunyai kembaran Laki-laki juga Ulzzang"kata JongJin membuat Yesung yang tadinya menatap malas tab yang disodorkan oleh JongJin kini malah beringsut duduk dihadapan tab itu dengan tampang pabbo ia merebut tab putih itu

.

R

yeong yang bingung melihat adiknya tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu. Ia segera menghampiri adiknya itu sedikit mengecek kalau adik yang berbeda beberapa detik darinya ini tidak gila.

"Kau kenapa? Gila?" tanya Ryeong kemudian menaruh punggung taangannya didahi yeoja berparas cantik dan manis ini sama sepertinya, awalnya dokter menganggap kalau Ryeong itu yeoja namun saat melihat gender dokter itupun mengatakan kalau Ryeong itu namja. Karena menurut istilah peranakan 'Kalau kembar, maka yang lahir duluan itulah yang menjadi Adik' begitu kenapa karena alasannya panjang. Jadilah dia sekarang

nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Ryeonggu. Ryeonggu dan Ryeowook dijuluki Eternal Magnae oleh kedua Orang tua + Kakak angkat mereka. Kim Heechul Ulzzang terkenal di Korea-Selatan

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Tapi aku sedang bahagia Oppa"kata Ryeowook memeluk erat leher jenjang namja itu. Membuat Ryeong menimpa adiknya yang sama-sama kurus.

"O

ppa aku sedang bahagia, muach :* , kau mau tau apa oppa!?" tanya Ryeowook saat memberikan kecupan hangat dipipi namja itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah

"

Aku, berselca bersama dengan Yesung!" katanya Sedikit berteriak histeris membuat Ryeong menjeritkan kata 'MWO!' yang sangat besar

"

Hish oppa jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli. Kyaa! Oppa dia tampan sekali, aku benar-benar mencintainya Oppa"kata Ryeowook memeluk lagi Ryeong dengan ganas dan mengecup seluruh wajah Ryeong kecuali bibirnya yang masih perawan.

"Ya! Ya! Berhentilah menciumi oppamu..."

TBC~~

Annyeong Mira imnida, Bawa ff baru nih, maaf yak masih newbie ripiu

yak..

Gomawo *bow 90 derajat* xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti menciumi Oppamu..."

Chapter 2

sebuah suara yang membuat Duo Ryeo itu mentap pintu kamar mereka yang terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kedua Ryeo ini pun merubah gayanya menjadi duduk

"Eonnie, aku bahagia, aku benar-benar mencintai Yesung. Kya.. dia sangat tampan dan wangi, tidak seperti Oppa, Oppa suka bau kalau habis berkeringat" kata Ryeowook membuat Ryeong harus mendumel karena pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kau selca dengan Yesung sipenyanyi berkepala besar itu? -Ryeowook mengangguk-... tapi Eonnie tidak percaya" kata Heechul membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya , kini giliran Ryeong yang tertawa lepas.

"Jangan tertawa Oppa, atau aku akan mencium bibirmu itu" ancaman Ryeowook cukup membuat Ryeong terdiam seketika. Yap benar saja ia bukanlah '"The Graet Kisser' yang cukup membuat Ryeong menjadi ciut dan dikendalikan oleh Yeojachingunya -Luna- Park Sunyoung.

"Lalu? Mana buktiya kalau memang Wookie mau Eonnie percaya" kata Heechul, Ryeowook terdiam sejenak kemudian ia menjelentikkan jarinya.

"Diponselku memang tak ada tapi Eonnie dan Oppa bisa lihat sendiri di akun twitter Yesung Oppa, dia juga sudah mem-follow-back akun ku kok. Ahh senangnya, dunia ini seperti milikku dan dirinya"ucap Ryeowookmembaringkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan kepalanya tiduran dipaha Ryeong. Ryeong mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku dan membuka akun twitternya yang bernaka Ryeong-Li Xu.

Dan benar saja mata namja itu membulat sempurna saat melihat Yesung memposting photo selcanya bersama adik kembarannya itu. Lalu Ryeong mengarahkan Galaxy Note II ny itu dihadapan Heechul, Heechulpun membaca keterangan yang ditulis Yesung didalamnya.

"Bersama gadis yang manis dibandara?" eja Heechul, Ryeowook dengan bangga ia mengangguk antusias seraya memeluk boneka jerapahnya yang ia rindukan.

"Benarkan? Oppa dan Eonnie tak percaya sih" ucapnya

"Sudah ah, ngantuk mau tidur. Jaljayo Eonnie, Oppa, muuaach :* , muuaach :*." kata Ryeowook mengecup pipi dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu bergantian.

"Jaljayonae dongsaeng :*" Ryeong membalas kecupan adiknya itu dikening dan kedua pipi yoeja cantik dan manis itu, begitu juga dengan Heechul.

Meskipun Heechul tahu kalau ia bukanlah anak kandung Appa dan Eomma Kim namun ia sudah menganggap kedua orangtua kandungnya begitu juga dengan Kim Ryeo bersaudara ini, saat Heechul datang kerumah elegan ini Ryeo bersaudara baru berumur satu tahun sedangkan Heechul sudah berumur lima tahun. Kedua orang tua Heechul (Appanya) yang notabenenya adalah kakak dari Appa Ryeo bersaudra. orangtua Heechul meninghal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pulang kekorea. Jadilah Heechul sekarang tinggal dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk (Parents of Ryeo Twins)

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah aku bisa mendapatkan banyak photo plus dengan selcaanmu yeoja manis. Jaljayo Kim Ryeowook"

.

.

Jum'at , 15 Maret 2013

Saatnyasi digelarnya syuting sebuah acara Show bersama Yesung yang memang hari ini adalah jadwalnya dan juga beberapa MC terkenal juga salah satu bintang tamu lagi bernama Yoona, salah satu personil girlband SNSD, Ryeowook yang bersama kedua kakaknya yang juga menyukai Yesung pun menonton acara yang ditayangkan pada pagi itu. Ryeowook dan Ryeonggu yang memang aslinya mungil kini menempati tempat berdiri paling depan dan meninggalkan Heechul yang kewalahan , hei seorang Ulzzang terkenal yang terkenal kini diabaikan begitu saja. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk namja tinggi dengan senyuman manisnya melihjat Heechul yang melipat tangannya didepan dada seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena tak bisa melihat tayangan idolanya itu.

"Hei?" Heechul menoleh keasal suara yang dia yakin memanggil dirinya .

"Nuguya?" Heechul malah berbalik bertanya pada namja didepannya ini yang Heechul yangkini adalah orang yang terlibat dalam acara ini. Setelah Heechul berfikir sejenak, lantas ia membulatkan matanya saat dihadapannya ini adalah seorang.. Manager Prince -Tan Hangeng-

"Tan Hangeng" namja itu mengangguk , Hangeng adalah manager Yesung penyanyi terkenal mengalahkan 'Eru' . Heechul tak henti-hentinya bersorak.

"Kau tidak kelihatan? Ikuti aku, aku akan membuatmu melihat idolamu dari dekat! Apa kau sendiri?" tanya Hangeng, Heechul menggeleng lalu menunjuk kerumunan orang diujung paling depan dengan dagunya. Hangeng mengikuti arah tunjuk Heechul lalu Heechul berbicara

"Kedua adik kembarku ada dibarisan paling depan meninggalkan aku sendirian disini aku sudah memanghil mereka namun karna suaraku kalah dengan suara jeritan yoeja-yoeja berlebihan ini!" Kata Heechul dengan membayangkan yang apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya . Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan apalagi mengalaminya. batin Heechul

'Ryeowook kemana? Apa dia tak mau menontonku? padahal aku ber harap kau datang' ucap Yesung kecewa. Saat ia beristirahat dan kembali ke belakang stage dan melihat managernya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan tiga orang yeoja menurutnya Yesungpun berjalan mendekati kestage miliknya

"Hyung?" panggil Yesung, semua orang disanapun menoleh , Ryeong membulatkan matanya saat Yesung mendekat kerah mereka. Yesung tak kalah kaget melihat dua orang berwajah sama namun berbeda gender. kemudian Yesung mengangguk karena ia tahu kalau Ryeowook dan kembarannya itu sama namun berbeda gender. itupenjelasan dari JongJin

"Sudah percaya namja kecil?" tanya Hangeng pada Ryeong, Ryeongb mengangguk namun Ryeowook malah mengerjapkan matanya polos karena percakapan antara dua orang ini

"Oppa!"

TBC~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Oppa?"

Kelima orang disana menoleh keasal suara, salah satunya namja mungil itu membelakakan matanya saat melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Luna? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ryeong, gadis yang dipanggil Luna itu melipat tangannya didepan dada membuat pose semarah mungkin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Oppa! Sedang apa Oppa disini? Katanya Oppa sakit, tapi kenapa malah berpergian dengan Wookie Eonnie dan Chullie eonnie? Oppa sudah pandai berbohing eh? Aku benci Oppa " kata Luna seraya berjalan menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi keLima orang yang menatap bingung pasangan polos ini.

"Luna tunggu! Hei" Ryeong mengejar Luna, dan okey kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan yang sedang marahan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Aku istirahat sepuluh menit dan aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Ayo"

"Eh ? Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sediri. Yesung menganggul lalu menarik pergelangan mungil yeoja pecinta Ungu dan Jerapah ini. Ryeowook menaatap bingung namja didepannya ini seraya menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun masih oagi namun ini sangat tidak sesuai. Banyak orang berkeliaran disini, dan Hei apalagi itu Ryeowook tidak mau jika paparazi memergoki mereka yang sedang berduaan begini.

"Yesung-ssi? Kita mau kemana? Sebaiknya kita-

"Kita beristirahat dulu sebentar, sepertinya enak jika kita menikmati pagi ini duduk ditaman itu"Jawab Yesung cepat memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun diam dan mengangguk ia masih menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yesung, benar-benar seperti mimpi- ucap Ryeowook dalam hatinya, seraya menundukksn kepalanya, mereka duduk dibangku taman yang agak panjang.

"Wookie? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Wookie? Dan kau harus memanggilku Oppa. jangan memakai embel-embel 'Sshi' itu lagi. Arra!" Ryeowook mengangguk patuh tak ingin menolak karena ia sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang sangat berdegup cepat.

"Nah, Wooke? Bagaimana kalau kita berselca bersama?" tawar Yesung, Ryeowook mendongak menatap namja disebelah kanannya ini. Kemudian ia melihat Yesung yang mengeluarkan Camera disakunya, bukan Ponsel ataupun Gedgetnya namun Camera digital yang ia bawa khusus untuk berSelca dengan yeoja mungil nan manis ini.

"Tapi, kalau nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook takut karena ini sangat ramai. Yesung memperhatikan sekitar benar saja banyak remaja yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan muka pengen dan iri, juga memasang wajah yang mengerikan-menurut Ryeowook karena ada sebagian mereka yang menatap Ryeowook dengan seringaiannya.

Ryeowook menggelidik ngeri lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menghadap hamparan taman bermain yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Tanpa mengiraukan keadaan Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook agar mendekat kearahnya dan mulai mengarahkan kameranya kerarah dirinya dan Ryeowook.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Yesungpun sudah kembali ke stage syutingnya karena mereka sudah akan syuting kembali. Sepertinya syuting ini kana dilakukan berjam-jam .terbukti karena banyak yang harus disiapkan. Ryeowook pun mulai bosan menunggu Yesung yang belum selesai, Heechul juga sudah pulang karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu, ya kalian tahulah Seorang Ulzzang yang terkenal Ia banyak diundang dalam pemotretan distudio maupun ditemoat luar.

"Han Oppa? aku pulang ya? Lama sekali menunggunya! Pai" kata Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hangeng yang sedang serius mengamati Yesung yang berdiri didepan kamera bersama Yoona dan MC bernama Lee sepengetahuan Yesung Ryeowook berjalan pulang karena iani sudah hampir jam dua belas siang dan kalian tahu Ryeowook belum sempat makan pagi alias sarapan tadi hanya karena ingin melihat Yesung. Ia pun memanggil taksi dan menyuruh taksi itu berjalan kerumahnya yang nyaman dan tentram tak apda pengusik(?)

"Aku pulang, Eomma" kata Ryeowook saat memasuki rumahnya namun sepi tak ada yang menyambutnya kecuali pembantu dirumahnya yang membantu membersihkan rumahnya jika tidak diurus (?)

"Ahjumma? Appa dan Eomma kemana? mereka pergi?"tanya Ryeowook tanpajeda, karena ia sedang tergesa-gesa sekarangseraya melepas sepatunya ia berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk dikursi dan mengambil sendok yang berada diatas meja makan dan mengambilmakanan itu dengan lahapnya

"Nyonya dan Tuan besar pergi ke Jepang karna mau menghadiri acara kantornya Nona Muda" kata Ahjumma itu dengan innocentnya ia berbicara tanpa melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang menatapnya tak nasi yang ada didalam mulutnya belum sempat ia telan , ckckckck -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju stage istirahatnyakemudian pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu, tentu sakja Princessnya hilang tanpa pamit ddengannya. Yesungpun mendekat keraha Hangeng yang sedang sibuk dengan kebutuhannya.

"Hyung? Wookie kemana?" tanya Yesung seraya duduk dikursi yang disediakan . Yesung menatap Hangeng yang sedang memakan makanannya yang membuat Yesung menjadi lapar juga, Yesung merebut makanan Hangeng sehingga siempunya menggeram tertahan.

"Dia pulang! Kembalikan makananku Kepala Besar!" kata Hengeng, Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Aish Hyung kau ini kenapa kau diamkan eoh? Habis inikan aku mau mengajaknya kenacan! Bagus Hyung kau membuatku kehilangan kesempatan! Sekarang bagaimana kau mengajaknya bertemu! Aih Hyung kau ini. Benar-Benar!" Kata Yesung tak percaya sedangkan Hangeng menggelidikkan bahunya acuh dan memakan makanannya lagi. Sementara Yesung memandang Hangeng dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
